


Inversion

by orphan_account



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crawford's ability to see into the future isn't all it's cracked up to be - especially where Schuldig is concerned.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Inversion

Crawford could see into the future, much farther than the rest of the Estet precognitives. Most of those cursed or blessed with the gift had visions confined to the span of their own lifetime. But Crawford could see beyond the grey haze of death, often far more clearly than events in his immediate sphere.

He was caught unprepared by Schuldig's outburst on Sunday night, which ended in cracked plaster and smashed glasses on the floor. "It's your own fucking fault," he hissed at Crawford, before storming out without his coat, his wallet, or even his lighter and cigarettes. Not that it would slow him down much.

Nagi wanted to go after him, but Crawford dismissed the incident as a minor temper tantrum, and ordered everyone to stay put. He'd honestly expected that Schuldig would be back in a few hours, after he'd had time to cool off.

Instead, they spent the next week cleaning up the aftermath of the bloody killing spree that followed. On Monday, Schuldig carved bloody hearts and Crawford's initials into the body of an underage male prostitute. On Wednesday, a package arrived at the Schwartz safehouse, containing the ring finger of a missing socialite, still sporting a heavy onyx ring. The accompanying note read: _It matches your eyes._

Schuldig's idea of a love letter.

Crawford went looking for him Saturday night, braving stormy weather and disorientation from the disruptive psychic energy that came with it. Three more bodies had turned up and a variety of gruesome trophies had subsequently been delivered to their door. Estet wanted the situation corrected immediately, and the threat of reprisal was clear.

He'd had a dream once of Schuldig in that future time beyond his death, a younger, blue-eyed Schuldig who kept his hair close-cropped but still smoked cigarettes by the handful. He'd dreamed they were in bed together, fucking like mad dogs, and Schuldig kept calling him "Officer."

_Am I under arrest, Officer Radford? You going to interrogate me? I won't tell you what you want to know without some incentive._

Of course he wasn't a real cop anymore, not after they found out about the stunt he pulled in Chicago, about the girl with the altered memory and the million-dollar payoff in black market diamonds… 

Radford shook his head. There was no point dwelling on things that couldn't be changed. He had better things to do. Like the redhead.

"You keep stealing random shit during our jobs, and somebody's going to have to lock you up eventually, Jonah. You're a fucking klepto." He pressed the younger man's wrists into the mattress, just enough to make it feel dangerous.

"Bet you want to be the one to lock me up," Jonah taunted. "Handcuff me, strip search me, and check to see if I've got drugs hidden up my backside. I might just enjoy it." He wiggled his fingers suggestively. 

"I know you would." Radford used his teeth first, little nips to the neck and shoulder to make his partner squirm and gasp. "You want to hear about the dream I had last night? You were in it this time." 

Jonah laughed. "The one where you're an elite assassin in Tokyo before the war? Sure, Officer. Go ahead." He was wearing an onyx pendant around his neck, the chain twisted up in jagged knots. Radford ran his tongue along its length.

"It was raining, like today. You were this insane psychopathic murderer, and I was chasing you, trying to find you before the cops did. But you had long hair and no scars. You were fucking hot." 

"Damn." Jonah was grinning ear to ear. "How big was my dick?"

"Didn't have time to check." Radford pressed himself down, grinding his erection against Jonah's. "But I found you. Hunted you down and fought you. And fucked you." His blood was pounding hard in his veins. "And then you know what I did, loverboy?"

"What?" Jonah panted. His eyes were wide. 

"I killed you."


End file.
